Bien, qué mal
by Portaphyro
Summary: Hoy es el día en que Lucy finalmente le dijo sí a Natsu. Traducción autorizada de "Well too bad" de rebeflynn, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia. Es una traducción autorizada de "Well, too bad" de rebeflynn, una historia simple y bonita, que disfruté muchísimo. Ojalá ustedes la disfruten también.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Me senté en mi taburete usual en el bar. Mirajane estaba hablando con todos mientras me servía bebidas, Nab estaba de pie ante el pizarrón de misiones, Reedus pintaba, Juvia "observaba" a Gray, Cana bebía, Macao y Wacaba se carcajeaban, Romeo entrenaba, Erza comía pastel, Levy leía, Jet y Droy la miraban bobaliconamente, Gajeel estaba enfurruñado, Wendy sonreía junto a Charle, todo el mundo estaba en sus asuntos habituales, era sólo otro día más en Fairy Tal, pero para mí era un día especial.

Hoy era el día en que dije sí. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada, pero sobre todo feliz. Tan increíblemente feliz que apenas si podía actuar normal y mantener mi sonrisa en el rostro. Había pasado exactamente un año desde que Natsu me había hecho la pregunta. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Había recién acabado otra misión difícil con Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza y sorpresivamente los dragon slayer de Saberthooth. Habíamos terminado así ya que Fairy Tail y Saberthoth habían tomado trabajos tan cercanos entre sí, que terminaron relacionándose y siendo el mismo. Las cosas habían pasado, algunos secretos fueron aprendidos y todos terminamos trabajando juntos para derrotar a aquel enemigo terrible y su gremio oscuro. Sonreí recordando lo flirteador que se había vuelto cierto dragon slayer rubio durante nuestra estancia juntos.

De todas maneras, cuando había vuelto a casa quedé en shock de encontrar a Natsu y a Happy, a quienes había dejado en la estación de trenes hacía sólo 5 minutos, instalados en mi casa cómodamente tomando una siesta en mi sofá.

Realmente no sé por qué me sorprendía tanto. Ellos siempre lo hacían, así que no debería reaccionar a ese grado. Independientemente dejé escapar un grito de "qué demonios están haciendo aquí" mientras el dragón slayer se sentaba y frotaba sus ojos.

-Tomando una siesta- respondió.

-"Bueno, es lo obvio"-pensé yo. Bufé y le pedí que se largara.

-¡No, espera! Tengo que preguntarte algo- me sorprendió diciendo.

-¡Aye sir!- Agregó Happy desde algún lugar detrás de Natsu.

Natsu me miró con los ojos de cachorrito triste más tristes que pudo poner. Suspiré y me senté frente a él en mi mesa.

-Bien Natsu, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

El lucía un poco confuso y se rascó la barbilla antes de hablar.

-Verás… Son dos cosas en realidad.

-¡Bien! Habla-Le contesté.

Él me miró fijamente por un minuto entero, en silencio, pensando en cómo hacer su pregunta. Me sorprendí bastante ya que cualquiera que conozca a Natsu, sabe que él nunca medita lo que hace.

-¿Vas a dejar Fairy Tail?- soltó finalmente. Decir que quedé sorprendida no era ni siquiera una aproximación a lo que sentí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? –exclamé.

-Bueno, Sting estuvo coqueteando contigo todo el tiempo y tú solo reías, y me preocupé de que pudieras dejarnos para irte con él- masculló bajito, luciendo rojo y molesto, pero serio. Yo estaba de piedra.

-¿Qué? Es decir, ¿yo y Sting? Seguro que él estaba tratando de llamar mi atención, pero no me gusta de esa manera y además, ¡yo nunca dejaría Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail es mi familia, ¡estoy sorprendida de que pienses siquiera en eso!

El no lució convencido, de hecho lucía como si estuviera haciendo un cálculo extremadamente difícil en su cabeza.

-Qué pasa ahora, Natsu...

-¿Puedes prometerme que no dejaras Fairy tail? ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Me empecé a poner un poco rosa. Cada que él me decía cosas como esa, me sonrojaba. ¡No podía hacer nada al respecto! Siempre me había gustado un poco, pero pasaba que aún después 19 años y cuatro de conocernos, él había mostrado una total falta de interés en las mujeres.

-No voy a dejar Fairy Tail, Natsu- le contesté. El parecía inseguro, inclusive después de eso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?- le dije de nuevo, luciendo mi gesto más exasperado.

En respuesta el sólo sonrió.

-Cásate conmigo, así tendrás que quedarte junto a mí- me contestó, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Aye sir! ¡Así Lucy estará con nosotros para siempre!- agregó Happy, agitando su puño en el aire.

Me congelé. Él realmente… Él… Me propuso… Matrimonio… ¿¡NATSU!?

* * *

Este fic me fascinó... Son bastantes capítulos, algunos cortos y otros mas largos, subiré el próximo en un par de días. De corazón espero que la disfruten, ¡es por ustedes lectores hermosos que me tomo el trabajo de traducir! Jeje.. Lo sé, se que soy cursi.

Me despido por ahorita, ¡hasta el próximo! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ¡Nada me pertenece! Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y esta hermosa historia pertenece a rebeflynn, quien me autorizó traducirla. Disfruten n.n

* * *

En el capítulo anterior

_-No voy a dejar Fairy Tail, Natsu- le contesté. El parecía inseguro, inclusive después de eso._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?- le dije de nuevo, luciendo mi gesto más exasperado._

_En respuesta el sólo sonrió. _

_-Cásate conmigo, así tendrás que quedarte junto a mí- me contestó, sonriendo de medio lado._

_-¡Aye sir! ¡Así Lucy estará con nosotros para siempre!- agregó Happy, agitando su puño en el aire._

_Me congelé. Él realmente… Él… Me propuso… Matrimonio… ¿¡NATSU!?_

* * *

Cuando salí de mi apartamento la mañana siguiente, Natsu y Happy todavía estaban inconscientes en la acera hacia donde los había pateado la noche anterior. Tal vez fui un poco dura, pero él se lo merecía. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Preguntándome si podíamos casarnos! Es decir, no es como si no hubiese pensado antes la posibilidad de estar con él, pero tenía 19, ¡no estaba lista para casarme! ¡Y tuvo el coraje de preguntarlo tan casualmente! Resoplé.

Todo el día siguiente me sonrojé cada que el dragon slayer me miraba . Él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se me hubiera propuesto y hubiera sido rechazado. No pude soportarlo, tuve que irme del gremio temprano, pero por supuesto cuando llegué a casa, él ya estaba allí. Antes de que pudiera disculparme por golpearlo tan rudamente la noche pasada, o preguntarle en qué estaba pensando cuando se me propuso, o preguntar qué estaba haciendo allí, o cómo se las arregló para colarse en mi casa (recordaba perfectamente haber cerrado la puerta y la ventana, ambas) o inclusive siquiera antes de poder volver a ponerme de un brillante, muy brillante color rojo ante su mirada, él me preguntó de nuevo.

-Lucy, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Por dos semanas, cada día, él me hizo la pregunta. Algunas veces mientras estaba en casa, otras lo susurraba en mi oído en el gremio cuando nadie estaba mirando, o mientras estábamos en medio de una misión. Nadie captó mi extraño comportamiento hacia Natsu y poco a poco mi mirada dejó de mostrar desagrado cuando él me preguntaba, para proceder simplemente a ignorarlo. Sin embargo una vez, en la tercera semana, estallé contra él. Estábamos recién regresando de una misión en la que terminamos sin un solo céntimo, gracias a que Natsu se sobrepasó, tuvimos que usar todo el dinero del cliente en pagar los daños. Cuando él me lo preguntó esa noche no lo pude soportar.

-¿Cómo podría casarme contigo, si sólo ser tu compañera me pone en la posición de escoger entre comer y tener un techo?- Después de eso lo saqué de una patada.

En los siguientes meses él continuó preguntándome todos los días mientras yo simplemente ignoraba la pequeña pregunta. Salía en citas, tomaba misiones y pasaba tiempo en el gremio como lo haría normalmente. Sin embargo, poco a poco parecía haber un cambio en Natsu. Era muy sutil, y si la culpa por lo que le dije antes no me hubiera estado acribillando constantemente, podría no haberlo notado. ¡Natsu "Destrucción" Dragneel estaba controlando su magia! Había menos daños, empezamos a ganar más dinero, e inclusive unas cuantas veces lo vi interrumpir lo que hacía para detener a Erza y a Gray de destrozarlo todo. Estaba anonadada, ¿de verdad estaba haciendo él todo eso por lo que yo dije?

Una vez, cuando obtuvimos la recompensa completa de un trabajo realmente duro, y obtuve suficiente dinero para pagar dos meses de renta, además del sobrante suficiente para atender cualquier gasto en mí misma, Natsu me guiñó el ojo cuando me pasó el dinero. Creo que mi mandíbula tocó el suelo. ¿Acababa Natsu de coquetearme? Él se rió entre dientes y volvió a Lucir su sonrisa infantil, pero había visto algo de un mucho más maduro, responsable y malditamente sexy Natsu en ese pequeño guiño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Natsu guiñando de esa forma ha de ser realmente… *se pierde entre sus emociones de fangirl*

Cambiando de tema, ¡estoy feliz por el recibimiento que le han dado a este fic! Yo sabía que no sólo a mi iba a gustarme n.n

Seguiré traduciendo poco a poco, ¡hasta el próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada, ni Fairy Tail, ni esta historia. ¡Disfruten!

Previamente:

_Una vez, cuando obtuvimos la recompensa completa de un trabajo realmente duro, y obtuve suficiente dinero para pagar dos meses de renta, además del sobrante suficiente para atender cualquier gasto en mí misma, Natsu me guiñó el ojo cuando me pasó el dinero. Creo que mi mandíbula tocó el suelo. ¿Acababa Natsu de coquetearme? Él se rió entre dientes y volvió a Lucir su sonrisa infantil, pero había visto algo de un mucho más maduro, responsable y malditamente sexy Natsu en ese pequeño guiño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

* * *

El tiempo pasó y me di cuenta un día que había visto menos a Natsu en las últimas semanas de lo que normalmente lo hacía. El todavía pasaba su tiempo en el gremio y seguía estando cada noche en mi apartamento para hacerme 'la pregunta' a diario, pero nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en el gremio y, a menos que estuviéramos haciendo una misión, se desaparecía por horas.

No fui la única en notarlo. Algunos de los miembros del gremio empezaron a cuestionar a Natsu, sin embargo creo que jamás podré olvidar el día en que fue Erza quien lo hizo. Gray y Elfman habían estado molestándolo al respecto y cuando él sólo afirmó su negativa en no decir nada comenzaron a pelear.

Erza, por supuesto, se acercó a detener la pelea y a preguntarles qué era lo que pasaba. Gray le guiñó el ojo a Natsu maliciosamente y le dijo a Erza lo que ocurría. Natsu tenía un secreto, se rehusaba a contárselo a alguien y a causa de eso, se desaparecía por horas del gremio todos los días.

Tuvo el efecto que Gray esperaba. Erza no tardó en voltear hacia Natsu y en dirigir hacia él una larga y muy aterradora espada amenazándolo. Le demandó que no podía mantener secretos con sus nakamas, que dijera inmediatamente qué era lo que escondía. Todo el gremio estaba atento, sabían que no podía contestarle que no a la gran titania.

Natsu tragó duro, mientras miraba aquella enorme espada apuntando a su garganta. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y de forma lenta se incorporó del suelo para encararla de pie. Erza todavía estaba apuntando a su cuello cuando los ojos de Natsu se abrieron, lanzándole una mirada dura.

-¡No! No es tu asunto. Es mi secreto y no quiero contarlo. – dijo mientras su mano se dirigía hacia la espada de Erza y la desviaba. Su posición firme y su cabeza en alto se enfrentaron sin miedo a la imponente presencia que tenía frente a él.

La quijada de todo el gremio calló mientras los observaban. La sonrisa de Gray se desvaneció al tiempo que caía desmayado detrás de Erza. Incluso ella lo miró sorprendida, y dio sin pensarlo un paso hacia atrás.

-Muy bien… -le respondió quedamente luego de una pausa. -¡Debemos respetar tus decisiones! Por favor acepta mis disculpas, puedes golpearme si así lo deseas.

Dicho esto inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia Natsu. Él por su parte ya había usado todo su coraje en enfrentarla, y retrocedió ante la sugerencia.

-¡No tengo que hacer eso Erza, todo está bien!- le contestó acercándose poco a poco a la puerta del gremio, su valentía anterior parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

-Pero aun así debes decirnos si estás en problemas Natsu, porque nosotros siempre te ayudaremos- replicó Erza, mirándolo severamente otra vez.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo él, mientras trataba todavía de escapar del rango de alcance de ella.

-Bueno, ¡me tengo que ir ya!- Su grito junto a la puerta resonó en todo el gremio, mientras salía corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le pudieron permitir.

Aquella noche en mi apartamento, decidí ver si yo tenía más suerte averiguando el secreto del mago de fuego. ¿De qué se trababa todo, para que incluso tuviera el coraje de encarar a Erza?

-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto. –me respondió simplemente en cuanto le pregunté. Bien, al menos había conseguido algo más de él que el resto.

-¡Aye sir! Yo estoy ayudando. –chilló Happy respondiendo también.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Puedo ayudar? – le pregunté. Natsu y Happy se miraron por un momento el uno al otro antes de contestar.

-No. Es una sorpresa- dijo el primero mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Sip, una sorpresa.- añadió Happy infructuosamente

-Oh vamos, pueden decirme…-traté de convencerlos poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito, pero solo sirvió para que Natsu estallara en carcajadas.

-No Lucy, ¡y deja de poner esas caras extrañas!- se reía a más no poder.

-Sin embargo, si realmente quieres saberlo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que sí y lo sabrás…- Su voz perdió su alegría y se tornó grave y algo áspera, mientras la esperanza brillaba visiblemente en sus ojos. Me sonrojé, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que él había logrado ese efecto en mí.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué quieres casarte conmigo Natsu.- Suspiré y agaché la mirada. -No soy tan fuerte como tú, difícilmente me mantengo a tu ritmo y si nos casamos, va a ser como si nos atáramos por el resto de tu vida, probablemente te aburrirías… -Alejé la vista de él y la dirigí hacia la ventana, perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Lucy tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, siempre peleas al máximo por tus amigos y eres increíblemente ruda. ¡Eres la persona más inteligente, divertida, y más extraña que jamás he visto! ¿Cómo podría algún día aburrirme? Nunca te dejaré atrás y no me importa si nos atamos juntos, ¡eso sólo significaría que no puedes dejarme! Quiero casarme contigo porque… Porque… Porque…- Yo había terminado mirando fijamente su arrebato, ahora parecía que estaba luchando.

-¡Porque te necesito! – Gritó fijamente mirándome a los ojos- ¡Y tú me necesitas!- finalizó con firmeza.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Él me había alabado, me había dicho que me quería para siempre y que me necesitaba, todo de una vez? Había tanta pasión en sus ojos. ¿Quién era ese y qué había hecho con mi Natsu? Me sonrojé aún más intensamente que antes, y la mirada de Natsu se suavizó.

-Le ggguuuussssstaaass…. –dijo Happy con una risita. Ambos lo ignoramos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, además era un hecho obvio desde la primera vez que él se propuso.

-Así que, Lucy, ¿te casarías conmigo?- Mi corazón se detuvo y por primera vez me sentí tentada realmente a decir que sí, pero en vez de eso solté una pequeña risita y le dirigí una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren para cenar?- les dije a ambos mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Pescado!- fue el grito estridente de Happy.

Nunca supe qué era el secreto que guardaban, pero hoy es el día en que diré que sí, ¡así que probablemente me dé cuenta hoy!

* * *

¡Finalmente lo traduje! Perdónenme por la larga espera. Este capítulo me quedó raro, el vocabulario es simple pero no sé… Era raro…

*Sacude la cabeza para despejarse las ideas*

De todos los fanfics que he leído, ¡esa es la declaración más directa y más… "Natsu" que haya visto! XD Me encanta, prometo no tardar tanto traduciendo el próximo, ¡espero esta vez haber hecho un buen trabajo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Fairy Tail, ni esta historia, ni nada. ¡Es de rebeflynn! Disfrútenla.

* * *

_Antes:_

_Nunca supe cuál era el secreto que guardaban, pero hoy es el día en que diré que sí, ¡así que probablemente me dé cuenta hoy!_

* * *

Estaba sentada en la barra mientras esperaba que Natsu llegara, tratando de leer un libro. Ya había leído el mismo párrafo alrededor de unas diez veces, pero no lograba concentrarme. En mi mente se intercalaban escenas inconexas del pasado y del futuro, no había tiempo para el presente. ¡Estaba a punto de iniciar una vida con Natsu! ¡Una familia, una casa, una boda! Debería estar más nerviosa de lo que parecía, y no me malinterpreten, pero cada uno de los recuerdos que venían a mi mente de todas las veces que él me lo ha pedido, cada una de las cosas que él ha hecho por mí, me hacían saber que era la decisión correcta para mi.

Flasback

Siempre había disfrutado ir a citas, y conocer chicos nuevos. Era divertido hacerlo. Inclusive después de las primeras veces que Natsu me pidió que nos casáramos, yo no había cambiado mis costumbres. Pasaba sin embargo que mis relaciones nunca eran duraderas, ya que una de los puntos débiles de tener pechos como los míos, además de los dolores de espalda, era que la mayor parte del tiempo atraía a todo tipo de hombres equivocados.

Incluso con aquellos que eran genuinos y sinceros, yo siempre tenía ese pequeño y molesto hábito de compararlos con Natsu. Pensaba que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, que no sonreían lo suficiente. Que su risa no era como la de él, ¡que no tenían su inocente, muchas veces divertida, increíblemente leal personalidad!

Sí, esa era mi excusa para ellos. ¿Qué tan obvia podía ser?

El último chico con el que salí fue completamente un idiota. Llevábamos sólo una semana cuando lo sorprendí mirando a otras mujeres en medio de nuestra cita. Supe inmediatamente que él se tenía que marchar. En nuestra tercera salida me pagó la cena y me encaminó a casa, a pesar de mi insistencia en que de verdad no necesitaba hacerlo.

Estaba en camino de decirle que las cosas no estaban funcionando bien y que no me llamara de nuevo cuando él me besó en el marco de la puerta. Me sorprendí, y finalicé el beso bruscamente, pero él siguió con su jugada.

-Así que… ¿Me invitarás a pasar? – me sugirió dándome una sonrisa arrogante. Sabía lo que quería, y yo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de considerar esa opción.

Le contesté que no, pero no le agradó esa respuesta. Me respondió que se lo debía después de haber gastado tanto dinero y tiempo en mí. Le dije en respuesta todo tipo de nombres que no deben repetirse, a lo que él me devolvió otros incluso peores. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se largara, y que no quería volverlo cerca de mi casa nunca, cuando Natsu abrió la puerta frente a nosotros.

Si las miradas mataran, el hombre habría caído en el momento. El rostro de Natsu clamaba por un asesinato en toda su expresión. El tipo palideció al instante cuando lo enfrentó.

-¡Lleva tu maldito trasero lejos de aquí! Y si te escucho en algún momento molestando a Lucy, hablando de Lucy o inclusive pensando en Lucy, iré personalmente por ti…- su semblante fiero resplandeció a la luz de su puño.

El hombre corrió como si hubiera visto a un demonio, aunque para efectos prácticos y con la ira del momento, el pelirosa realmente había sido uno.

Me precipité hacia el piso superior completamente descolocada. Creo que Natsu pensó que me había enojado con él también, porque al pasar se quedó encogido cerca de un rincón. La rabia me sobrepasó, y me hizo estallar del todo, gritando contra las almohadas, derribando y rompiendo cosas a mi alrededor.

Cuando terminé, me avergoncé de comprobar que también había llorado. No es que estuviera triste por el idiota que había corrido. No, yo realmente estaba mal porque muchas de las cosas que me dijo habían golpeado bajo. Dijo que era débil, que no era más que una endeble excusa de maga de Fairy Tail. Dijo todo una serie de frases distintas al respecto, junto con muchas cosas más.

Allí fue cuando Natsu se acercó y me envolvió en una manta, para después sentarse en el sofá y acomodarme cálidamente en su regazo. Secó mis lágrimas, dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lucy, no hay nadie que pueda compararse contigo. Siempre tan fuerte y tan sonriente, todo lo que ese imbécil dijo fue mentira, te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que él...

En un momento y con esas palabras, toda mi tristeza, mi enojo, mi resentimiento, volaron disolviéndose y se escaparon por la ventana. Él siempre lograba alegrarme cuando yo estaba mal, siempre estaba allí para asegurarse que yo permaneciera fuerte. Así fuera en una misión o en las cosas pequeñas, Natsu siempre estaba allí.

Puedo recordar que él siempre estuvo allí también después de cada una de las citas que he tenido, incluso desde el tiempo anterior a pedirme que me casara con él. Es como si hubiera sabido de antemano cual iba a ser el resultado de todas mis relaciones, y estuviera allí en la noche únicamente para confortarme y hacerme sentir mejor.

-Sabes Lucy, yo nunca podría dejarte. – me dio una inocente, honesta mirada- Siempre estaré allí para hacerte feliz, ¿te casas conmigo, Lucy?

Cada una de las cosas que decía era la verdad absoluta, dichas desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Yo sabía que él siempre estaría allí, que siempre iba a llenar mi vida de alegría.

Aquella fue la primera noche en que pensé que sería una buena idea decir que sí, pero eso no fue lo que hice.

-Gracias por estar aquí Natsu. – Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo abracé, notando que se puso un poco rojo.

Nunca salí con otro chico luego de eso. De allí en adelante, sólo ha habido un hombre al que he podido mirar.

* * *

¡Capítulo 4! Este tuvo lo suyo, es adorable la forma en que Natsu se comporta, pero yo no me imagino a la irascible, ingenua y torpe en materia de hombres Lucy saliendo con alguien más, jaja. Natsu los quemaría, y aquí observa pasivo esperando su momento. Gabe Logan comentó que el Natsu de esta historia era un Natsu mucho más maduro, y opino que no sólo él, sino que la autora nos deja una Lucy mucho más madura también :P

El que sigue es uno de mis favoritos, de los que leí varias veces, y como ya me pican los dedos por traducirlo y disfrutarlo de nuevo, les prometo que se los traeré pronto.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, ni Fairy Tail, bla bla… :P

Anteriormente

_Nunca salí con otro chico luego de eso. De allí en adelante, sólo ha habido un hombre al que he podido mirar._

* * *

Una vez, cuando llegué a casa Natsu ya estaba allí sentado, esperando por mí. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo me adelanté. Levanté mi mano frente a él para silenciarlo.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntar Natsu. ¿Por qué te molestas en seguirlo haciendo? Nunca digo que sí. – Puse mi mano en mi cintura mientras hablaba. Él sólo sonrió abiertamente.

-Bueno, tú tampoco has dicho que no, nunca.- me dijo en respuesta.

Abrí la boca para contestar que siempre le digo no, hasta que me di cuenta que realmente, nunca lo había hecho. Me quedé estupefacta, completamente incrédula. En parte por que Natsu había logrado burlarme y dejarme sin palabras pero sobretodo, estaba el hecho de que yo nunca le había contestado que no. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Él se rió de mi muy probablemente ridícula expresión, para después hacerme la pregunta de siempre.

-Lucy, ¿te casarías conmigo?

No le dije que sí, pero no le contesté que no tampoco.

* * *

Este… Pido disculpas, este no era el capítulo por el que creé tanta expectativa, mi muy amado capítulo picarón favorito, es el seis, no el cinco, perdónenme (pide disculpas arrodillada) :$

En fin, como esto ha sido tan cortito y me ha llevado como quince minutos XD, me pondré ya mismo a traducir el siguiente, trataré de subirlo mañana o pasado.

Como última nota dedico esto a bakuinu, quien desde el capítulo 2 se dio cuenta de que Lucy nunca le decía directamente que no, si pudiera le daría premio XD

Bye!


End file.
